


The Onesie

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing more, and onesies, fluff and onesies, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Roman finds out about a rather adorable secret Virgil has.





	The Onesie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr, just saying. I hope you like it ^^

Roman was practically skipping through the mind space, already hyped to surprise Virgil with yet another Disney-Marathon, just this time picked Roman some movies Virgil would actually want to watch, just as ‘The Nightmare before Christmas’ and ‘The black Cauldron’. Both were fantastic movies, don’t get Roman wrong, he loved them dearly, but he was actually really in a 'Mary-Poppins’ mood and wanted to actually dance to the many catchy songs this movie offered him.

But he was still thrilled to watch some movies with Virgil, already having everything prepared without the anxious trait knowing. Roman finally reached Virgil’s room, putting one ear against the dark wood and listen for any little sounds, frowning in confusion as he heard nothing, thinking about knocking, before laughing quitetly to himself. Knocking simply wasn’t like Roman. So he kicked the door in one swift move in, looking around for the anxious trait and taking a step back as he spotted something on the ceiling, hanging upside-down and curled in on himself. 

Well, not anymore, because it flapped completely overwhelmed with it’s wings and yelped in panic, looking anxiously around before spotting Roman, looking at him like he was a monstertruck and it was simply a little bunny, ready to be run over and end up as a stain on the street. „…VIRGIL?!“ Screamed Roman, looking just as shocked as Virgil did, the anxious trait falling from the ceiling and landing on the fluffy rug on both feet, flapping with his wings as he hissed, hoping to chase the creative trait away, which worked quite well as he screeched: „VIRGIL GOT POSSESSES BY A MONSTER!“ Before running off towards his room to get his sword, since he left it with his robes and he only wore a white shirt and baggy black pants to be as comfortable as possible.

Virgil on the other hand completely forgot that Roman had a sword and quickly chased after him, jumping and landing on Roman’s back, causing the creative trait to fall over and try to free himself but failing in the process: „DON’T EAT ME MONSTER OR I SHALL BANISH YOU WHILE YOU ARE TRYING TO DIGEST ME!“ Virgil rolled his eyes and tipped Roman’s head with his finger. „It’s me Sir Sing-a-lot.“ Virgil stood up and dusted himself off, allowing Roman to stand up and carefully observe Virgil’s entire posture, finally realizing what startled him so much and gasping in joy: „You have a BAT-ONESIE?!“

Virgil blushed bright red as he tried to hide the wings, suddenly unable to look the creative trait in the eye as he mumbled some incoherent explanations, how Patton got him the onesie and he really didn’t want to hurt his feelings and started to wear it and some other shit Roman wasn’t going to believe him. Patton got no onsesie for the creative trait and the emotional trait would never, EVER leave someone out and count on his luck that the one left out would not feel bad. Patton felt bad really quick and if he got Virgil a onesie he would have gotten Roman one as well, but he didn’t which only meant:

„..You created it yourself, because you wanted a onesie!“ Virgil was blushing bright red, suddenly unable to form incoherent, finding himself completely unable to talk at all, feeling a little hot under the comfortable fur of the bat-onesie while Roman tried to hide his snickers, clearly embarrasing the anxious trait who spat: „Shut up!“ Roman erupted in laughter, even as he tried to sound feisty he was just incredebly cute. „Shut, up, shut up, SHUT UP!“

Virgil slammed his hands in front of his mouth as his voice turned demonic again, not able to take Roman laughing at him lightly, the fanciful side finally understanding what exactly Virgil’s problem was, quickly taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. „Hey, it’s alright. You look adorable in it. I like it.“ Virgil gave Roman a look, raising his eyebrows, not quite believing the fanciful trait just yet. „Really?“ He asked, unimpressed with Roman’s compliment, while still being totally embarassed and feeling like running back into his room and hide forever and never come out again.

Roman laughed quietly, ruffling the fur on Virgil’s head in the process, who growled a little at the sudded touch but quickly started purring as it felt rather nice to be ruffled and pet like this. He could maybe even get used to this. „You really think so?“ asked the anxious trait with a suspicious tone, not quite ready to believe Roman just yet and not sure if he can handle another fit of giggles about his clothes right now. Roman kissed him, just a light touch on Virgil’s lips but still quite enjoyable and blushing even more as Roman nodded and added: „You look perfect.“ A sly grin spread across his face as he was suddenly very close to Virgil and nudging the anxious trait with his elbow:

„Sooooo, a bat-onesie, hmmmmm?“ Virgil hissed at him, but couldn’t contain a light chuckle escaping him, before simply nodding as an answer. „How did you come up with this?“ Asked Roman lightheartedly, but still aware that he will tease Virgil to hell and back with this new discovery, and Virgil, who was also aware of the future, simply gave up and explained his boyfriend how he wanted a onesie as well, but didn’t feel like cat or unicorn for that matter, laughing along with Roman and not even feeling embarrassed anymore. He could get used to that and maybe the teasing wasn’t that bad. He could certainly live with it, if he could live with Roman.


End file.
